Tana-Jo
TaNa-Jo (real name Tara Schubert), is a German artist that is a large fan of Hetalia and many other items. TaNa has taken time out of her life to learn CSS and is available for journal commissions. She also has several tutorials on her page that all surround CSS and HTML. TaNa is primarily a Digital Anime Artist and the focus of her art is primarily Hetalia fan art. The design of her page displays a high interest in deviantART and shows obvious signs that she wishes to be classed as a higher rank, or that she could be possibly rewarded for her efforts in her community side-operations.With features that include her History and Community Relations, it is obvious that she will perhaps one day grow to be a Senior as many people have stated. History TaNa took time out of her life and made her own short summary which can be found on her page about her History on deviantART. The widget states: "...'October 4th, 2010'. I joined deviantART. Later on Christmas I became a Premium Member. Two months later I joined the '''BETA Testers'. Until now I am a BETA Tester now. On September 14th, 2012, I found #All-Art-Wanted and one month later it became Super Group."'' She takes the time to teach people German in a few of her Deviations. All of these Deviations depict at least on Hetalia character in them as the "instructor" for the vocabulary. TaNa's own History is very short and sweet and does not contain much information other than when she joined and dates such as when she changed symbol and opened groups. Originally, TaNa was a very modest artist. She did not post much and her journal section was quite scarce until December 2010. Even in her first written journal, she showed signed that she knew at least a small section of CSS as she changed font size several times. She spoke with very little grammar, not usually caring for fullstops, commas, capital letters and other punctuation, but unusually she always spoke English. Most of her journals were filled with information such as commissions, her going away, previews and adoptables. Later she moved onto more dA related subjects more closely to the end of 2011, where she also showed disinterest in leaving deviantART and surronding a journal around it. In early 2012, she began turning herself more into the community and developing a role in it by suggesting Daily Deviations, creating journal tutorials surrounding Custom Boxes. Throughout late 2012 she started turning her eye to more country-related journals involving America and Germany, and German Week which she appeared to take pride of. Art and Developement TaNa has received no Daily Deviations, but still receives a large community feedback regularly. Her art has considerably improve over the past few years and thus has generated much attention. Her oldest works feature Muro drawings, cell phone images of mangas and her own traditional works. We can tell that for the past few years TaNa has been rery reluctant to changing her art style and has always been a large fan and contributor to the anime community. One of her more popular pieces was a Naruto-based Dress-Up game that received around one-hundred favourites. TaNa had almost always used digital art, but didn't really start applying herself to it until December of 2010, when she became more active in the community. Early on, one of her biggest fandoms was "Detective Conan", when her gallery featured around twenty-seven pieces in her gallery dedicated to the series which were all uploaded around about the same time. Although always a fan of drawing fan art, she dedicated a lot of her time to community resources during 2011, including commission stamps and many tutorials. Category:Deviants Category:Premium Members Category:Premium Members until Hell freezes over